


dark fantasies

by fanatic_rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_rose/pseuds/fanatic_rose
Summary: Tony was serving the dessert and Sam stood up to help him. He had known him for a while now and, even though they didn’t really get along at the beginning, that quickly changed as Bucky got better and the two of them realised they had a similar sense of humour. Sometimes, the internal jokes they shared annoyed Steve, who ended up leaving them alone in the room laughing.Bucky remembered one night they were watching a movie and they just couldn’t stop laughing to a point where their stomachs hurt. The best kind of laughter. They stared at each other, completely ignoring what was going on on the screen. Sam’s dark gaze took Bucky by surprise and Bucky bit his lip, as a reflex, not really knowing what to do. If he had been braver, he probably would’ve kissed Sam. God, he remembered how much he had wanted to devour his mouth on the couch and forget about the movie. Bucky knew Sam and he also shared the same taste in people, both of them being gay. But he didn’t know if Sam shared the same feelings. And he still had no clue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first sambucky fic because i've been seeing a lot of this ship on the internet and i really wanted to write about these two dorks. this is a smutty one but i also have other stories planned out for this ship. i hope you like it

It was the typical night for Bucky, having dinner at the Avengers compound, thinking about what he would do after, as usual. He would take his clothes off and give himself some well-deserved pleasure.

Tony was serving the dessert and Sam stood up to help him. He had known him for a while now and, even though they didn’t really get along at the beginning, that quickly changed as Bucky got better and the two of them realised they had a similar sense of humour. Sometimes, the internal jokes they shared annoyed Steve, who ended up leaving them alone in the room laughing.

Bucky remembered one night they were watching a movie and they just couldn’t stop laughing to a point where their stomachs hurt. The best kind of laughter. They stared at each other, completely ignoring what was going on on the screen. Sam’s dark gaze took Bucky by surprise and Bucky bit his lip, as a reflex, not really knowing what to do. If he had been braver, he probably would’ve kissed Sam. God, he remembered how much he had wanted to devour his mouth on the couch and forget about the movie. Bucky knew Sam and he also shared the same taste in people, both of them being gay. But he didn’t know if Sam shared the same feelings. And he still had no clue.

Bucky was left with his own imagination to satisfy those cravings he would never act on. He had imagined more than once the way he would hold Sam with his arms, taking his clothes off between wet kisses and teasing him with his metal fingers. How his mouth would feel on him, doing wonders down there, meeting his dark brown eyes as he sucked his dick.

Bucky was feeling very horny already and he knew it wouldn’t take a long time for him to cum that night if he kept thinking about Sam.

He stared at him when he came back from the kitchen and when their eyes met, Bucky felt a burning sensation in his stomach. The things he could do to his body without even touching him still amazed him…

Sam put the bowl of fruit in his place and Bucky thanked him with a smile. Everyone started to eat it at their own pace: Thor was pretty much devouring it, Tony was having his time with it while also talking to Nat about some future missions. When he looked at Sam, he saw that he looked strangely serious. Then, he noticed the way Sam was moving his tongue as he took the sugar off the corners of his lips without taking his eyes off Bucky, who had come back to his dark fantasies.

They would be alone by the table, Sam would smirk at him, his head to the side, and all Bucky could think of was to tease him right there. He would stand up and take one piece of fruit with his fingers. Sam would think that he would put it in his mouth, as his tongue came near the fruit and his eyes were half-closed. But no. Bucky would dare to look at him while savouring the last piece of dessert that was in his bowl and his eyes would go swiftly from surprise to slight arousal. He would caress Sam’s face and then his fingers would tempt his lower lip, allowing him to taste the sugar that was left there from the fruit.

But Sam would take him by surprise, for sure. He would bite his lip and grab him by the hips. He would make him think he would start slowly, putting Bucky’s body closer to his. His hands travelling upwards, and his metal arm reaching to Sam, wanting to touch him and feel the flesh of his stomach, his skin tingling with every little touch Bucky gave him. Soon their knees would be touching, and Sam’s hands would go all the way from his elbows and then a little higher, following the shape of Bucky’s arms, stopping at his strong biceps.

Sam would look at Bucky and stand up, his face very close to him. Sam would cup it with both hands very softly and, too slow for his taste, Sam would pull Bucky towards him. Finally, as he had been craving for more since he had sat down for dinner that night, their lips would touch. Then, his tongue would playfully lick Sam’s lower lip to then introduce his tongue inside his mouth, both tilting their heads to the side to make the kiss deeper. Sam’s fingers would be tangled in his hair, and he would place Sam’s body on top him, feeling how hard he was. He would keep kissing Sam, feeling his own bulge growing in his pants and he would cup Sam’s face to be closer to him. The kiss would break with Sam moaning against his mouth, a husky and deep sound, his breathing in Bucky’s ears, the warm air causing his skin to shiver. Bucky needed Sam biting his neck, he needed him to touch him even more than just that. He wanted to feel him everywhere in his body in that exact moment.

Bucky heard his voice, and for one second he thought he was still fantasizing and it was his voice against his skin, his teeth about to bite his shoulder in any time.

“Bucky?”

It was another voice this time that finally made him come back to reality.

“Steve!” He practically screamed. “Sorry.” He was still trying to catch his breath. God, it all had been his imagination. How could it feel as if they had interrupted him in the middle of a real make-out session? “What were you saying?” Bucky added, faking a laugh, trying to look simply distracted.

“I was asking you if you were going to finish your dessert.”

He heard how Sam laughed a little after his friend said that. He stood up and came to where he was sat and before he could say a word, Bucky took the fork with the last piece of fruit and put it in his mouth.

“Yes.” Bucky stated when he was done chewing.

One by one, everyone started leaving the table to go to their bedrooms and finally get some rest. Bucky was tired too, but he was definitely more horny than sleepy right now. Before he could notice, he heard Steve’s voice for the last time that night and when he turned around, he was alone with Sam.

“It’s not your turn to remove the table.” It was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Sam remained silent for a while; he clearly wasn’t expecting those words. However, instead of leaving, as Bucky thought he would do, he heard his laugh again, and that sound filled up Bucky’ senses, exciting him in a different way. It didn’t really matter whether he was doing it because of happiness or for the sake of a joke. Bucky couldn’t help but adore whenever Sam made that lovely sound.

He walked towards him, and Bucky stared at his broad shoulders and the way they moved as he came closer to him. _Had Sam been working out or something?_ When he finally looked at his face, Sam found a gentle smile and some serious eyes. Blue, somehow darker than usual. Was he annoyed?

“I know. I just… wanted to check on you.” Sam babbled, sometimes looking at the floor. “You seemed strange during dinner.” His gaze met Bucky’s and his doubts went away. He was calm and soft-looking. Sam had always been with him. Knowing what he had been through, Bucky felt very guilty sometimes for wanting Sam in the way that he did. But he just couldn’t help it. One of Sam’s hands caressed his shoulder where the metal met the skin. It was one of the very few people who could touch Bucky there, apart from Steve and the doctors. Bucky, with his fantasies so fresh in his mind, quickly took Sam’s hand off of him and he could read Sam’s regret in his eyes. _What was wrong? Bucky never behaved like this with him. _But the attraction Bucky for him, the craving for more of his touch, had become too much. And he knew Sam would never reciprocate, so the easiest way would probably be pushing him away until he had moved on.

“I’m good.” Bucky assured him. “Don’t worry.”

Sam opened his mouth, and Bucky thought he would insist. He knew him good enough to know something was up. But instead, his sad eyes went to the floor as he said: “Do you need help with the table?”

Bucky looked behind him, as if he had completely forgotten about the existence of the table and the bowls with some remaining sugar. Bucky started picking them up and making a small pile, as Sam made his own while stealing a glance of him, trying to figure him out. Bucky went to the sink, praying for the bowls to stay between his fidgeting hands.

“We should put them in water so it’s not too hard later to wash them.” Bucky said, trying not to look at Sam in the eyes.

“Yeah, totally. Thank God we split tasks between us.” Sam answered. “Poor Bruce.” He laughed, looking at the mess made in the sink.

“Well, that until Tony finally buys a fucking dishwasher.” Bucky said. Their eyes accidentally met one more time, and Sam instantly came closer to his body. Bucky felt Sam’s hand near his hipbone, where his shirt didn’t cover him up completely. He shivered at the touch, but tried to be subtle about his body reactions in front of Sam. He really tried.

“May I?” Sam asked, pointing at the sink. Bucky moved, this time as if something had burned his skin, and moved away from him. It was getting even harder to breathe at this point.

“Sure.” Bucky said, faking a laugh. “You know you didn’t have to stay with me and help me…”

“Aaaah!” He heard Sam’s voice, as well as the sound of kitchen faucet suddenly closing. When Bucky looked at him again, his shirt was completely wet, marking his insane abs. He saw him in tank tops quite often, especially around the compound. But seeing him almost shirtless wasn’t something he was used to seeing on a regular basis, since he and Steve trained together a lo and if he couldn’t, Nat was always willing to teach him a few things in exchange for some knife-fighting lessons. So their training schedules rarely coincide. Bucky remembered one time he got in the gym when Sam was leaving from his training and he saw his naked back after he had gotten out of the shower. He ran to take a cold shower when Sam left but that image would remain in his brain forever. He couldn’t even look at Sam, scared that his gaze would betray him, as it was doing in this very moment.

“And this is the reason he should buy that dishwasher.” Sam said. Bucky laughed, closing his eyes a little, forming wrinkles around them, making him look so freaking adorable. A smile appeared on Sam’s face as soon as he noticed that. They stared at each other in silence, simply smiling, losing themselves in the eyes of the other. Sam was the first one to come back to earth. “Fuck, I should change.” Bucky barely heard the last word, as the tank top was very close to Sam’s mouth when he took it off. “Or I guess I’ll just sleep like this.”

_For Christ’s sake, Wilson. _Bucky thought. He had no idea why Sam was doing that in front of him as if it meant nothing, and his eyes made Bucky’s entire body hot in just two seconds, so much so that he felt the need to take his clothes off and jump to his arms to burn completely.

“Come on, don’t look at me like that, we’ve known each other for years. I’m just half-naked.”

He had said the last sentence as if it was nothing. And then, the thought of Sam feeling nothing for him and that being the reason why he was so cool about it took away the heat.

“How am I looking at you, exactly?” Bucky asked, pretending Sam’s naked torso didn’t have an effect on him.

“Scandalized.” Sam said, with a confident look in eyes.

“Well I’m not. It would take more than that to scare me off, Wilson.” And then, Bucky even dared to take a look at Sam’s abs with a hungry look in his eyes, letting Sam see how he was licking his bottom lip at the sight. _Two could play this game. _“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Oh really?” Sam inquired, now even closer to Bucky’s body, taking back the inches that separated them before. Bucky looked down at his abs with vicious eyes, and then bit his lower lip.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about that.” He dared to come closer, focused on Sam’s face to keep himself distracted from what was going on down his shoulders. Sam then came even closer and for one second, Bucky thought he would actually kiss him. But he would never make the first step, for sure.

“I’m going to bed now. Goodnight, Bucky.” Sam said smiling, walking away so fast Bucky couldn’t see his reaction, but he heard his sigh before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I thought! I wrote it on my phone so excuse me for any typos. Also, there is some angst at the end that was unplanned but came natural while I was writing it. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!!

Bucky decided to leave a small fraction of the door open. Not that he wanted to get caught, but that on summer nights like those it was really hard to masturbate because he wanted to close the door to have some privacy but then he woke up in a room with an important lack of fresh air.

  
When it came to the previous moments before masturbating, Bucky looked for porn on his phone. He searched for one where a guy was being touched and all he could see were his legs and his dick while he was receiving pleasure. Before the video started, he started teasing himself, closing his eyes and caressing his inner thighs and touching his bulge without taking his boxers off yet. But then, he pressed play on the screen a few times, and nothing happened.

  
“Looks like the sink is not the only thing not working tonight…” Bucky said out loud.

  
“Bucky?”

  
Fuck. Sam.

  
Bucky jumped out of bed and came to the door, opening it in the most casual way he could.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
Sam looked at him confused. “Going to the bathroom? It’s over there.” He said, pointing to another door near Bucky’s. “Bucky, seriously, are you okay? Do you… do you want to talk or something? Are you having trouble sleeping again?” Sam looked at him with worrying eyes and took a deep breath before asking: “Is it the nightmares again? Can I… can I come in, Bucky?”

  
The way Sam said his name made Bucky’s heart melt and he wanted to hug Sam so badly, taking him into his bed without letting him go.

  
“Yeah.” Bucky said, before Sam walked away, and completely closing the door behind them.

  
Sam sat on his bed, leaving a space for Bucky in front of him. Bucky rested his head on his pillows and looked at Sam. He put strings of Bucky’s hair behind his ears with a soft smile and his fingers touching his cheeks by accident.

  
“You know, if you don’t really want to talk, we could watch a movie, or a random episode of a sitcom you like.” Sam suggested.

  
“No, seriously…” Bucky started, and as soon as he saw the look in Sam’s face, as if he was, in fact, pushing him away when Sam wanted to help him, Bucky regretted ever thinking that would be the right thing to do. Or the easiest. “…something’s wrong the WIFI. It’s barely working.” Bucky said, with his phone in hand.

  
“What? No way, it was working just a few hours ago. Let me check…” Sam said, reaching for Bucky’s phone and when he realize it, he quickly put Sam’s hand away.

  
“Sam, I told you, it’s not working.”

  
However, Bucky had his fingerprint on the back of the phone, unlocking it accidentally in front of Sam’s eyes. And Bucky knew that it was too late when he could tell by Sam’s eyes that he was definitely shocked. Bucky put the phone down on the mattress and he stared at it, without being able to look at Sam.

  
“So that’s what you were complaining about before.” He said.

  
“Sam I…” Bucky started, having no idea what to say now.

  
“No, no, seriously…” Sam continued, clearly not knowing what to say either. “I’m sorry.”

  
“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Bucky laughed, trying to make things less awkward.

  
When he looked at Sam and his expression was more serious than Bucky expected.

  
“Is that why… you were acting so weird?” Sam asked.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“That you wanted to come here to… you know…”

  
“Well, yeah. But I don’t always watch porn when I masturbate, Sam.” Bucky quickly said, emphasising those two words that had been taboo for an amount of time that felt like forever. “I mean I…” And then he stopped. Was that too much information for Sam? After all, if he had started, Sam would’ve probably heard his heavy breathing from the other side of the door. Maybe he would’ve heard his moans echoed in the bathroom. Bucky’s dark fantasies were torturing him in the worst moment possible. With Sam shirtless in his bed.

  
“Are you going to tell me, sweetheart?” Sam asked. The tone in his voice had shifted, now dark and even seductive. He leaned in towards Bucky’s body, almost whispering in his ear. They were so close, again, so much that they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces. “If you want to.”

Sam’s eyes went down to Bucky’s lips and he wished Sam’s mouth did too. Bucky wet them with his tongue and bit his lower lip. Bucky’s eyes went back to Sam’s, his gaze even darker now.

“You know… you’re not the only one who enjoys a little time on their own. I prefer to use my imagination, though.” He stated.

Bucky guessed he was trying to make him feel more comfortable after seeing what was on his phone. But ‘comfortable’ wasn’t exactly the word Bucky would use.

  
“And what do you imagine?” Bucky teased him, before feeling his hungry eyes heating his body once again.

  
A warm sensation started building in Bucky’ stomach along with tingles between his legs. He caught Sam looking down at his bulge, harder than ever that night. Sam’s mouth came closer and Bucky felt his hot breath on his skin. Bucky turned his head to the side but Sam wasn’t going to let him run away from the situation, and he came closer to Bucky’s ear, warming up his neck with his hot breath. Both of them moaned at the feeling and when they locked gazes once again, there were no words needed.

  
“I think we imagine the same thing.” Sam said.

  
Bucky allowed himself a few seconds of doubt while the inches that separated their bodies started to become too much for the two of them.

  
“I guess so.” Bucky added, slowly opening his legs and looking at Sam with hungry eyes.  
That was enough for Bucky to know Sam wanted him as much as he wanted him and their lips collided in the next breath he took. Sam put his legs around Bucky’s waist and slowly made Bucky lay down under his body withour leaving his mouth at all. They started devouring each other’s mouths, shamelessly letting the other see how much they had been waiting for this to happen. And that explosion was definitely worth it.

  
Sam then took off Bucky’s shirt and placed kisses all over him. Sam’s mouth went feom his chest to his neck, where Sam bit Bucky just like he had imagined him doing. Bucky let a moan scaped his lips and Sam covered his mouth with a kiss so soft it almost took Bucky’s breath away completely.

  
“You’re so damn hot, Sam.” Bucky said, looking at his naked torso, barely inches away from him. “I don’t know how I couldd resist the tentation before in the kitchen. I could’ve fucked you right there, baby, you know that?” Bucky said, whispering that last sentence in Sam’s ear. “Can I do that now?” He asked.

Sam couldn’t say a word, and then Bucky caught his earlobe between his teeth, causing Sam to moan. Loud. Bucky’s hand travelled downwards and he felt how hard Sam was already. “I don’t want to just feel it, baby, I want you to tell me how bad you need me.” He insisted.

Both of them were breathing heavily and when Sam was finally able to articulate a word, he begged: “Yes. Bucky. Please.”

  
Bucky laughed a little at his desperation, and with a surprisingly gentle move, he began teasing Sam’s cock without taking off his underwear just yet. He feelt him growing between his fingers and he pulled Sam closer to him, introducing his tongue in his mouth while playing with the elastic of Sam’s boxers. He let out a moan, showing Bucky how eager he was for the super soldier.

  
“You like that?” Bucky asked, with a confident tone in his voice.

  
Sam’s hot breath hit his face before he could even answer. “I do.”

  
Sam then moved Bucky’s body, putting him on his knees, and moaned in his ear, teasing him. Sam put his hard cock between Bucky’s buttcheeks, taking him by surprise, gasping when he felt the erection in that place of his body.

  
“Good.” Sam said, pressing his bulge against Bucky, making him harder than he already was. Sam laid him down and all Bucky saw were Saam’s dark eyes inches from his pack. He didn’t wait a second longer to moan his next words:

  
“Sam, please, suck my dick.”

  
Completely satisfied with himself, Sam took off Bucky’s underwear, releasing his length. He put saliva in his hand before grabbing Bucky’s cock with his right hand, masturbating him. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were their breathings and how Sam’s underwear fell to the floor as he began masturbating himself as well. The next thing Bucky heard was Sam moaning against his cock. Bucky started writhing in pleasure, grabbing the sheets as Sam kept touching him.

  
“You have no idea how long I’ve fantasized with tasting you.” Sam said, right before licking the tip of Bucky’s dick and tyen putting it all in his mouth, savouring the precum. Bucky heard Sam moaning again, making him shiver and grow inside Sam’s mouth as took him in his entirity. Bucky’s hands went to Sam’s cheeks, accompaining his movements.

  
“Fuck. Sam… this is better than what I’d dreamed of.”

  
After Bucky said that, Sam sucked his dick even harder, as if the compliments were a gift, making Bucky scream in pleasure. Before he could tell, Sam’s lips weren’t there anymore. Bucky’s gaze met his and he saw how much fun Sam was giving with this.

  
“You’re close, right?” He said, still pleasuring him with his hand. “But you won’t be coming yet.”

And before Bucky could reply, Sam sucked one more time and then licked Bucky’s abs, reminding him of the motions he was doing just seconds ago. Sam arrived at his neck, kissing it intensely. Bucky tilted his head back and then grabbed Sam’s face, devouring his mouth. Bucky took Sam’s cock in his hand, causing him to moan in the middle of the kiss. Bucky introduced his tongue inside Sam’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Bucky’s hands went to Sam’s chest where his heart was beating fast and then he travelled down to his hard abs. When Sam noticed that his hands were moving downwards, he cupped Bucky’s face and bit his lower lip. When his tongue tried to get to his, Bucky pulled back with a smile and touched his hard cock, leaving Sam with his mouth open from where he let go a loud moan.

  
“I think it’s my turn now.” Bucky said with a grin.

  
Sam looked at him, both surprised and pleases with his dominant side. He went on closer to Bucky’s face, wanting to come back to hus mouth. But Bucky didn’t let him kiss him just yet.

  
“Lay down.” Bucky ordered.

  
Bucky’s gaze was on fire and he couldn’t keep his eyes off Sam’s body while he did as he told him. Sam relaxed, putting his arms behind his head but Bucky quickly took them off, grabbing him by the wrists and putting them above his head. The surprised look on his face returned, this time even more intensified.

  
“I didn’t tell you to get that comfortable, Wilson.” He said. Then, both realized by the position they were how close their dicks were, feeling their mutual hardness. Sam admired Bucky’s body from below, how his body was slighty sweaty and made his skin glow, and the way his abs moved as he caught his breath.

  
“Bucky, please…” Sam begged again. Bucky touched the tip of Sam’s cock, masturbating him with his own precum with his flesh hand while the metal held both of Sam’s wrists. “…don’t do this to me, please…” He kept begging, even though he loved seeing this side of Bucky.

  
“What do you want, honey?” Bucky teased him. “Tell me, Sam.”

  
“I want to make you come hard, Barnes.” Sam said in one single breath.

  
Bucky smirked at him and grabbed his cock before saying: “Let’s do this at the same time. I want you to come as well.”

  
Their lips collided, and Sam didn’t wait too much to put his tongue inside Bucky’s mouth. And pulled his hair and Bucky moaned in his mouth. He knew he had that kink. They began touching themselves with wet hands while kissing them, and their lips devoured each other with more intensity as their hands worked faster.

  
Bucky’s strenght was definetely something that had increased with the serum, but he masturbated Sam very slowly, almost torturing him. Sam was writhing in the sheets and gave Bucky more pleasure with his hand, making him moan louder and louder every time his fingers went up and down his lenght. Finally, Bucky decided to give Sam what he deserved. Bucky looked into Sam’s eyes and kissed him passionately. The feeling of Bucky’s tongue inside his mouth gave Sam the pleasure he needed and came soon after, his gaze locked with Bucky’s.

  
“I want to finish in your sweet mouth.” Bucky said, savouring Sam’s cum in his fingers.  
Sam went down on him and took it all in, making it wetter than he had ever been. Bucky screamed Sam’s name when he sucked his dick hard. Then, Sam started sucking just the tip of Bucky’s cock, with some saliva coming down his member, making the masturbation with his hand easier. The motions increased as Bucky’s breathing changed and all he could do was gasp and moan. Bucky looked down at Sam and when he saw his dark eyes and his lips around Bucky’s dick, he let himself go and came in Sam’s mouth.

  
It took both of them a while to recover. The room was silent except for their breathings. It finally broke when Sam said:

  
“I can’t remember if I had told you or not, but you taste so fucking good, man.”

  
And after their hot sex session and now hearing those words, the first think that Bucky did was laugh.

  
“What? You know what? That was stupid.”  
And then Bucky instantly regretted his reaction.

  
“No! Hey… I’m sorry.” Bucky crushed his lips with Sam’s for the first time after having sex, to make his apology clearer. He hadn’t thought about how surprised Sam would be.

  
“What are you doing?” Sam said.

  
Bucky arched an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me?”

  
And the silence came back again. They couldn’t even looked at each other and Bucky decided to stand up and leave. _How could he had been so stupid?_

  
He was in the middle of the room when he felt Sam’s arm on him. “Wait.”

  
“What?” Bucky demanded. He was hurted, but he wanted to look angry amongst all feelings.

  
“I thought you didn’t see me like that.” Sam answered.

  
“I can’t believe this.” He turned around and really consider leaving. But he wasn’t able to leave things like this with Sam. “We just had sex.”

  
“I didn’t mean… ‘that’ as in ‘attracted to me’ kind of thing I…”

  
“No, really? I think my hard cock and me coming in your stupid mouth was enough evidence that I fucking am.” Bucky said, interrupting Sam.

  
Sam came closer to Bucky’s body and saw how nervous he was all of a sudden.

  
“If you really think my mouth is that stupid why can’t you stop looking down at it, Barnes?”

  
Bucky wasn’t expecting being call out like that, and the second after they locked eyes again, Bucky pushed Sam against a wall and started devouring his mouth like he had never tasted it before. Sam let his fingers wander around Bucky’s abs and then his hands went to his back and pushed him closer. Sam took Bucky’s hair between his fingers as their tongues met again, this time more aggresively. When Bucky felt he had to take a breath, he pushed himself away from Sam’s body, but he was close enough to see how the black of his pupils had taken over his eyes.

  
“No. But you are.” Bucky said. “What did you come to my room tonight, Sam?” He asked, a question that had been haunting him this whole time.

  
Sam looked away.

  
“Do you remember the first night I came to check on you because of your nightmares? When Steve was away on a mission?”

  
“Yes… I only wanted you to come. I didn’t trust anyone else for that.” Bucky said, making Sam turned around to face him.

  
“I started checking on you more often. And… one night… I stayed.”

  
“I know.” Bucky said. “I asked you to because I was afraid the nightmares could come back if you weren’t there.”

  
“I always stayed when you had them. I came here tonight knowing you hadn’t had one because… I didn’t want to need an excuse to stay.”

  
Sam looked at the floor, unable to look at Bucky after his confession.

  
“You don’t.” Bucky took Sam by the chin and kissed him softly taking him to bed.

  
Sam took Bucky’s face between his hands to kiss him on the lips, both of them laying down next to each other. They hugged, Sam being the big spoon, leaving sweet kisses on the back of Bucky’s neck, making him smile.  
They weren’t planning on stopping this. None of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll upload the rest very soon!!


End file.
